The Runaway
by IWantToBelieveX
Summary: Mulder and scully are planning to start a new life, but when a man tells Scully about a new threat, Scully realize that darkness have found them... again


Washington, Virginia 2002

**The Runaway**

Darkness have Come once again.  


**DISCLAIMER:IF THE STORY DOES GOOD ON REVIEWS AND FAVORITE OR FOLLOWERS I WILL WRITE THE WHOLE RUNAWAY SERIES.**

**NOTE: THE STORY TAKES PLACE FEW DAYS AFTER THE FINAL EPISODE OF THE X FILES.**

Maggie woke up feeling ached in her heart, she knew something has happened to Dana, she tried to called but no one respond. He woke up and did her usual routines brush her teeth, took a warm bath, and make herself some hot coffee, she sat in the table staring at the window as the sun was just starting to shine over the town,' Dana… Where are you?' she though, she had no choice but to go to her apartment and check.

She knocked the door, no answer…she knocked once again but still no answer, she starting pounding the door harder "Dana! Open the door!" she said as she pounds the door, no one answer… 'Maybe she at Fox's apartment' she though, her fear came to calm down a little but as she was approaching Mulder's apartment her fear began to rise even more. She knocked Mulder's apartment but as same as sully no one answer, she grab the door knob and try to open the door without hesitation the door open as it someone left it open, she panic…Mulder's apartment was empty, she look around trying to find anything that could tell her a hint or a clue but nothing, she had no choices but to go the bureau an asked Walter for help, her fear began to get more intense. She parked her car and slams the door, she enters the building, then she enter the elevator, push the button multiple times as a sign of her fear.

A young agent was standing waiting for the elevator as the elevator open the door, Maggie grab his arm firmly. "Where can I find Walter skinner?" Maggie asked, her heart was racing it was like she ran a marathon, running in high speed.

"Umm…" the young agent said confused "…he's in his office, just go straight in this hallway and turn a left"

"Okay… Thank you" Maggie ran through the hallways pushing agent out her way. As she about to reach the entrance to Walter's office she bump into him, making him drop few papers works.

"Mrs. Scully?" Walter said as he reaches to the ground picking up the papers work he drops.

"WHERE'S DANA...I went to her apartment, no one answer and then I went to Fox's his apartment seem like he move out or something, please sir wh-"

"Mrs. Scully… Please Come to into office, we shouldn't discussed this out here" Maggie and Walter enter the office, Maggie had a feeling he knows the answer but at the same time he didn't.

Walter sighed "Scully and Mulder can't be found anywhere…" he paused as he looked down"…You see Mrs. Scully Mulder got into trouble 4 days ago, I mean serious trouble the FBI is investigating him trying to find him, I'm trying my best to eliminate the investigation"

"What about Dana? She didn't get into trouble why is she hidden to?" she said as tear began to run in her cheek.

"It was Scully decision to start a new life, to run from the darkness, she didn't want to run by herself, that why she went with Mulder…" he began to say as a slightly seen smile began to appear in his mouth. "…Scully love for Mulder is an amazing thing most people aren't able to see with their naked eyes, when I see Mulder and Scully… I see a bond, a sacred bond, a bond that no one can break, not even death"

Maggie Smiled, her fear was now fading as she imagines Mulder and Scully living happily after many year of fighting an unknown and unseen force.

"Mrs. Scully…" said Walter silently "I think it's better off, If we don't find them…

Roswell, New Mexico 2002

"Hello. Is anyone there?" a man said knocking a motel door "you haven't pay the room so, I'll ask you to pay or leave the room," the man said talking to the door, a women with a robe on open the door, it seem like she just woke up because her red hair was messy and she made her eyes narrow as the sunlight hit her face when she open the door.

"Oh…I'm really sorry sir, could you please give me one more day to stayed in here I'll pay you tomorrow" the man glanced at her, and give a little peek in her room a found a man nude sleeping her bed.

"I'll give you tomorrow, if you don't have the money get your boyfriend and get out here!" the man said he walked off angry murmuring word as he left.

"Who was that Scully? He doesn't sound like Mr. Nice Guy." Mulder said as he was waking up and rubbing his eye. Scully was in her robe. Her hair look messy, it looked like she just wrestling someone. Mulder lay on the bed tired, his mind was in deep though, wondering about his trial, thinking about those who helped through his journey, he felt a shame, he felt like everyone who he came across, will probably end up dead, but he didn't want it to happens to Scully, Scully was his touchstone, he fears something could happens to her.

"Mulder..." Scully said silently, Her face started to sadden. " I haven't contact my mother since we ran away...I..think she's looking for me" Scully was scared that calling her mother could put Mulder in danger, she was afraid they could track her and Mulder.

"I'm the one they are looking for Scully, not you..." Mulder said touching her soft cheek.

"but..still they could track us.. and I don't want to lose you again" she said as her eye began sparkle.

"and I don't to lose again too" said Mulder as he kiss her gently. Mulder felt something else, he was worried something would happens to her because she was with him, his had began to formed and build ideas, should he run away from Scully for her protection?

5 days later in Rock ville, New Mexico

For Mulder running away from the law wasn't easy, he had to hide and isolated himself from society, for Scully it was just like living a normal life, but this life different from normal. They both found a small apartment for rent in small town In Rock ville, New Mexico just 13 mile away from Roswell, a small pharmacy and the only pharmacy in the small town stood a block from where they live, it was the right place to look for job.

"...okay, Ms. Scull-"

"it's Mrs. Scully."

"ah..Okay Mrs. Scully, when could you start working at our pharmacy?" Said the pharmacist, with an

enthusiastic smile.

" any day, I just a need money to pay my rent" she chuckle.

" Alright you got the job, tomorrow you start"

Scully left the office, a man in the distance hiding behind the counter medicine aisle was staring at Scully, the man was tall with a beard that cover half of his face, his hair look messy and he worn a brown heavy jacket. Scully hurried out the door she stared walking fast, she could feel the man following her, then she felt a hand grad her arm and she yank her arm.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" she said screaming at him

"Dana.. your life is in danger, please leave Mulder..now" The man said .

"what? Why are you telling me this!"

"you don't understand, they will kill you and Mulder too." the man was staring at Scully with a guilt in his eye. He was also scared but Scully didn't know it. " I'm a former member of a group known as The Prosecutor, our goal is to eliminate anyone who will interfere the colonization plan, you and Mulder are in the list."

"we don't hunt aliens anymore! Mulder already knows the truth!"

"Oh Dana, you're a fool, there is more than the truth that Mulder knows" Scully couldn't hear anymore she had enough, she walked away ignoring the man who also walk away, her mind feel blank she knows that a new threat as come and darkness found them again. She knock on her small room doors, Mulder gave her kiss on the lips, she look around the room and saw pictures posted of UFO, news paper headlines Of George Bush and 9-11 conspiracies, and Aliens Pictures.

"Oh Mulder..." she said as she look around, she didn't like was she was seeing. "why are you posting pictures of paranormal things? I though we ran from catching monster in the dark.."

"You know me Scully, I will find the trut..."

"Mulder, there is no truth!" she interrupt. " Mulder I though you wanted to lived peaceful a life without interruption from society. I though you wanted to live happy and forget the darkness, I though you wanted to live happy ..with me?"

"How can you say that? After we've seen Scully? How can we live happy knowing that out there is something you never accepted, because it was a imagination of an insane man" Mulder voiced began rise. "...I want to exposed these men, the men that abducted my sister and the men that gave you cance-"

"ENOUGH!" Scully said angrily. " Mulder..goodnight"she said silently with a sadden voice.

"Scully..please.." Mulder said trying to reach for Scully's arm.

Scully walk into the bedroom and slam the door. Mulder began to tear down the posters, he turn on the TV and slept on the couch.

Next Morning Scully left the apartment to work , she ignore Mulder who was still sleeping on the couch, she felt sorry for what she said last night, but all she wanted was to be happy with Mulder.

As Scully walk to her job in the narrow walkway, it was early in the morning cars were staring to appear on the street, people start to began to walk to their jobs ready for their routine.

"Hello Dana" the pharmacist said opening the pharmacy store door, " ready to work" Scully answered with a yes, but Mulder was on her mind, she was thinking about the man about the man that told her she is in danger.

Mulder woke up, he rub his eye and look at the clock '7:02 AM' he called out Scully but nobody answered then he realized she was at work. A knock came to the door, the same man who Scully encounter.

"Hello, Mulder" the man said. Mulder began to feel suspicious, he didn't feel save.

"who are you?"

"it doesn't matter, but you have to have to leave Dana if you want to protect her"

"I don't know who in the hell you are and how do you know my name or Dana's, I want you to explain to m or before you end up in the ground" Mulder said with a fierce face.

The man explain who he was, how he decided to go against the group idealism.

"..These men are powerful Mulder, they will killed anyone who interfere, Do you love Dana?"

"Dana is the only one give I'll my life for" Mulder was expecting something like this something that would give him a reason to run away and forget Dana forever, but he love her more than anything, he would anything for her protection, he had no choice but to leave her for her own good and protection.

He packed his stuff and wrote a note and left it on the table. Scully arrived and found Mulder things gone, she began to panicked, she saw the note on the table and read it:

_Dear Dana,_

_when I met you, I never expected you to join my journey to find the truth, you became a part of my story, as we progress through our journey you became something I would died for, I felt in love with you, your beauty and your toughness was something I always love since we met. Your sister died because of me and you had cancer because of me. I'm leaving you so you can live your life peacefully, don't forget I'll always love you no matter what._

_ Love Fox_

Tears began to fall from her cheek, she ran out the door trying to find Mulder she caught the strange man who she talked.

"where's Mulder?!" she said crying.

"Dana..he did it for you, let him go"

"NO! I can't lose him again, where is he!"

The strange man felt guilty, she could see in Scully's eye that he love him more than anything.

"He...at...the train station" Scully ran to the trains station, she caught Mulder in the distance who was ready to get on the train.

"MULDER!" she yelled "MULDER!" she yelled again.

She reach him, and hug him tightly, Mulder began to sob " Mulder, please don't leave me"

"I have to Scully, for you own protection"

"Mulder, do you love me?"

"of course" he answered

"Then don't leave me, we both can fight the darkness again"

" I won't Scully" he kissed her lip amorously, Scully felt the love again. They both knew a new threat was coming, darkness have found them once again.


End file.
